


Officer down

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fan Art, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Whump, don't worry he is alive :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: sometimes things go sideways....
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Officer down

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old sketch i found on my computer, And decided to color it....

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [miau](https://ko-fi.com/gatorasmus/)


End file.
